yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthieu la Wellsearia
Matthieu la Wellsearia is one of the main characters for the third board game series. He and Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard have always disagreed on all discussion they've ever been involved in. This has led to the two characters being rivals. Matthieu is very skilled and very intelligent, making him and Isaac equals. Eventually, he reveals himself as an enemy against the European royals, making him a villain to the Royals' side of the story. He will represent the rival of AthrunZala00 for the third series, and will also be voiced by AthrunZala00. Personality and Ability Matthieu has a very calm nature, even when he gets into disputes with Isaac. He is very intelligent and very skilled, making him an equal with Isaac. He's not a very social person, so he doesn't seem to make many friends, since most people tend to annoy him. As a Royal of the European nations, Matthieu has a special ability that he obtained as a trait at birth. His ability is labeled as Ability Breaker, which allows him to negate other special abilities that Royal family members can use. This ability is shown in Episodes 9 and 10 when Matthieu repeatedly negates Isaac's, Scott's, and Léon's abilities. However, it is revealed that he can only negate one ability at a time and then has to wait ten seconds to negate another one. This is what leads to his defeat at the hands of Isaac and Scott. Otherwise, he can use all six elements of Black Magic, which are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. All Royal family members have a special trait that is passed down from different generations. His generic family trait is Teleportation, which allows him to teleport at very fast speeds. He uses this repeatedly in Episodes 9 and 10 as well. However, he has to wait five seconds after using it or Ability Breaker to use it again, which also assisted in his defeat. His nephew, Zivon Lutrova has this ability as well, showing that this is indeed a family trait that's passed down to different generations. Appearance Matthieu has a rather calm appearance. His hair is medium-length and white while his eyes are red. His outfit consists of a red button-up dress shirt, black jeans, and a black overcoat. However, when he is dealing with foreign affairs, he tends to wear clothes that make him look more like a royal. Relationship with Others Matthieu has some relationships, but they are mostly of annoyance or hate. Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard, Scott von Bhuurhenberg, and Léon de Puissant: The Prince of England, Prince of Germany, and Prince of France respectively. As King of Russia, Matthieu does not get along with these three when it comes to foreign ideas and Council ideas. However, he tries to keep an "okay" relationship with the three so they won't go to war. However, he breaks this when he decides to try and eliminate the three in Episodes 8, 9, and 10. However, he is soundly wounded by the three and retreats back to Russia, defeated. In the movie, through his nephew Zivon Lutrova, he tries to kills off these three as well as the other royals. However, the plan is ruined by Isaac, which annoys him even more. However, he still vows that he will destroy them all and take over the world. Alixzandur McMardus: Isaac's childhood friend. Because of Alix's close relationship with Isaac, Matthieu tends to see him as an idiot for that, and thus does not really like him. In Episode 10, Alix steps in the way of Matthieu's katana and takes a stab-wound in the abdomen that was meant for Isaac. This angers Isaac, allowing him to gain power to defeat Matthieu. Millie Walker: A Senior from West Valley High School. Millie is from Minster Island, an island off the coast of Spain that Matthieu feels is a waste of land. Since she is from there, Matthieu automatically grows a dislike of her. The rest of the Student Government Council: Matthieu doesn't really like the rest of the Council either, since he finds them to be very annoying. The Minster Island Cast: He doesn't like the island so he doesn't like the people. However, in Episodes 8, 9, and 10 of the Third Series, he uses the Rebellion team to help him take on the Council. However, his group is defeated and the rest of his group becomes friends with the Royals, causing him to grow hatred for those characters. Zivon Lutrova: Matthieu's young nephew who is shown in the first movie. Zivon is only eight-years-old, but he is a student at Cambridge University like Matthieu. Matthieu sees Zivon as a little brother, and uses him to take care of missions he can't, which Zivon agrees to do since he loves Matthieu so much. Dueling Skills Matthieu is a member of a royal family, meaning he doesn't play the game that much. However, when he and Isaac get into a disagree, they usually find the answer by dueling against each other. He uses a Dark Virus Deck, which consists of Destiny Heroes and Ally of Justice monsters, as well as the Virus cards which help to rip apart the opponent's deck until they can't draw anymore. The reasons he uses both Destiny Heroes and Ally of Justice monsters is to help him with the Virus cards, and also to help him Cross Summon his Hybrid Monster, Metallic Heart - Demonic Slayer of Steel. Notes